


Beautiful, Beautiful

by Rosie-Ann (ruffboi)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elanor Gamgee's Future Family (tm), Gen, and then i wrote fic about them, basically in 2004 i made a family full of hobbit kids, to be sam gamgee's grandkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/pseuds/Rosie-Ann
Summary: Sadie Greenholm is only a few years away from her coming of age, and she's still quite the tomboy, much to her sisters' dismay. When Elfstan's wedding rolls around, Esmie and Ruby decide to take things into their own hands.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Beautiful, Beautiful

“I don’t know why I even bother.” Ruby sighed as I walked out of my room into our little sitting room.

“What?” I asked. Ruby grimaced when I flopped down on a sofa, and Esmie shook her head.

“It won’t matter how pretty the rest of us look if you look so...so...” Ruby tried to find the right word.

“Tomboyish?” Vinca supplied. Ruby nodded.

“Really, Sadie,” Esmie sighed. “What are we going to do with you?”

Now, let me say two things. Firstly, I didn’t feel particularly agreeable since my sisters were all disapproving of my appearance. I thought I looked fine. It was Elfstan’s wedding day, and his Lily had actually asked me to be one of her attendants. Keeping that in mind, I had scrubbed my face twice, put on my best dress (which only had one small tear at the hem), and had tied back my wild chestnut curls. Secondly, I am smaller than all my siblings. And they can, at times, be quite forceful.

“Well, I won’t stand for this!” Ruby declared. “If you go out like that, you’ll embarrass Lily as well as us.” She motioned to Esmie and Vinca, and I found my suddenly standing, my arms in the vise-like grip of my sisters.

“What are you doing?” I screeched. Ruby grinned wickedly.

“Something I should have done long ago.” She answered. “Lock the door, Poppy dear.” Poppy, giggling, hopped up and did as Ruby instructed. I squirmed, hoping to wiggle loose and escape to my room, where I could lock the door and climb out the window.

“Ruby, if Vinca and Poppy sit on her, you and I can gather the supplies.” Esmie suggested sweetly.

“No!” I squealed, but soon found myself on the sofa again, this time under a rather large 17-year-old and a surprisingly strong 12-year-old. “No! Get off! This is treason! Mutiny! The boys won’t stand for this!”

“Won’t stand for...eggshells, what’s going on?” Sam’s head appeared at the open window, his unruly curls blowing in the breeze.

“What is it?” I could hear Frodo’s voice behind him. “What’s happening?”

“Help!” I squeaked, but my twin just laughed.

“I think this is rather a girl matter.” He said. “Hullo Esmie. ‘Lo Ruby.” He winked at me and was off, Frodo’s voice following and asking questions. Vinca reached over and closed the window, then she and Poppy let me get up. I looked away from the window and saw Ruby and Esmie standing in the middle of the room with their numerous beauty supplies. My eyes went wide.

“Oh, no...”

Two hours later, I was poked, pulled, dressed, and made up to their satisfaction. They had put me in an older dress of Ruby’s, still in perfect condition, from when she had been shorter. Esmie had pulled out her cosmetics, and Vinca had donated hair pins and ribbons. Poppy had even pitched in, loaning me a pearl necklace that the Thain had once given her. Finally, my four sisters stepped back and smiled widely.

“Oh, you’d never know it was the same girl!” Esmie exclaimed rapturously. Even Ruby had a pleased expression on her face.

“She actually looks like a female. It’s a miracle!”

“What? What?” I asked nervously. Esmie smiled broadly.

“Come see for yourself.” She led me to the full length mirror in her room, and I gasped. If it weren’t for the fact that the girl had chestnut curls instead of golden, I would have thought I was looking at a younger version of my mother. My cheeks and lips were lightly tinted, my hair was swept up in a beautiful twist of braids and curls, and the deep green of the dress made my eyes look startlingly big and bright.

In short, I was shocked at what I saw. I wasn’t as beautiful as Mother or Esmie, when it came right down to it, but I was pretty. The girls led me outside, warning me not to muss my dress or my hair. Da was speechless when he saw me, but Mother smiled and simply said, “There’s my beautiful lass.”

The wedding went perfectly, and Lily was the most radiant lass I’d ever seen, although I did notice a few people (mostly my brothers) staring at me as I walked by. Then, after Elfstan and Lily were officially wed, the party began. Every boy at the celebration asked me to dance, I believe. But the one I danced longest with Peregrin Brandybuck, Cousin Merry’s grandson and one of my oldest friends.

“You look really nice tonite, Dee.” He said shyly as we finished dancing. I blushed a little and punched his arm lightly.

“Thanks, Pip.” He smiled and winked at me.

“Here, let’s get out of all the noise so we can talk.” He suggested. I nodded, and he took me by the hand and led me down to the edge of the pond underneath the old oak tree. We sat down and looked at the stars and talked about the wedding, the food, and who had been seen dancing with whom. I really had been enjoying myself, and made a mental not to thank the girls. The afternoon and night had been perfect. Finally, Pip and I fell quiet, and we just sat in the comfortable silence of good friends. Then, he did something that surprised me and turned my world around.

He kissed me.

_((A/N – Hey there everyone! Yes, it’s short, but it’s just a blurb of life from this family. You think they sound interesting? Good, because I’m working on a longer story, from LONG before this one. When Elfstan was still underage. ^^ So, review, flame, taunt, mock, praise, critique, whatever. I’m not sensitive, and if I don’t like your review, I’ll ignore it. :-D Peach!_ _~Rosie-Ann))_


End file.
